A typical hybrid-electric vehicle (“HEV”) includes both an internal combustion engine and an electrical drive motor. The internal combustion engine and/or the electrical drive motor may be utilized at various times to propel the vehicle. The HEV includes an electrical system having a battery that supplies electrical energy to the electric drive motor. A generator is coupled to the engine and electrically connected to the battery for charging the battery. The engine may be routinely stopped to save fuel consumption when the vehicle comes to a stop and restarted as needed to propel the vehicle.
A starter mechanism is typically employed to assist in starting the engine of the HEV. Such starter mechanisms require a large current draw when starting the engine. As such, the voltage drop across the battery is significant. This voltage drop would cause auxiliary electrical loads of the HEV, e.g., lights, radio, etc., to not function properly. Accordingly, a typical HEV uses an entirely separate electrical system, with a separate battery, for providing completely isolated electrical power to the auxiliary electrical loads. This separate electrical system adds additional cost and weight to the HEV.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electrical system for a vehicle that does not require multiple batteries. In addition, it is desirable to provide a HEV that does not require separate electrical systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.